metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Metroid Prime: Federation Force
|Ant2= |Prox2= }} Metroid Prime: Federation Force es el más reciente juego de la [[Metroid (saga)|saga Metroid]], anunciado durante el 16 de junio de 2015 para la consola Nintendo 3DS. El juego está siendo desarrollado por Next Level GamesMetroid Prime Federation Force is the Metroid game you didn't expect or perhaps want (en inglés) Se trata de un spin-off de la Trilogía Prime, donde los jugadores toman el rol de Marines de la Federación Galáctica con el objetivo de realizar diversas misiones en solitario o en equipo enfrentándose a diferentes seres y criaturas, incluyendo los Piratas Espaciales. Así mismo, el juego incluye un modo de acción deportiva 3 contra 3 llamado Metroid Prime: Blast Ball, donde los jugadores formarán equipos y llevarán a cabo partidos de fútbol. El juego está centrado especialmente en la acción multijugador e incluye modos de juego en línea. Cronológicamente, el juego se situa dentro de la saga Prime, ocurriendo en algún momento entre Metroid y Metroid II: Return of Samus Trama El juego toma lugar entre Metroid y Metroid II: Return of Samus, aunque no se sabe aún qué posición ocupa dentro de la saga Prime. El juego gira alrededor de diferentes misiones que lleva a cabo la Federación Galáctica en contra de las actividades de los Piratas Espaciales en tres diferentes planetas. La trama se desarrolla en un sistema estelar con tres planetas. En uno de estos mundos hay ruinas de una fábrica abandonada, que alguna vez fue utilizada por la Federación Galáctica. El Marine que el jugador maneja (o los Marines, si hay más jugadores) es enviado a este planeta como una misión de investigación sobre las ruinas. Mientras el Marine investiga, descubrirá que los Piratas Espaciales se encuentran ahí, planeando algo y creando un arma definitiva que usarán contra la Federación.Metroid Database (en inglés) Características La siguiente información viene del productor Kensuke Tanabe, responsable de la Trilogía PrimeMetroid Prime: FF – 3 major planets, no scanning, will see Metroids and Samus, response to fans, more (en inglés): *El segundo stick de la Nintendo 3DS servirá para ver los alrededores. *Funciona en 3DS normales. *El concepto del juego, un juego desde la perspectiva de los Marines, se pensó hace diez años. *Habrá modo para un jugador. *No habrá duelos a muerte de 4 contra 4, sino que se juega en cooperativo. El único modo donde los jugadores se enfrentan entre sí es en Metroid Prime: Blast Ball. *Habrán tres principales planetas con diez misiones cada uno. *No aparecerá el Visor de Escaneo. *En cierto punto aparecerán los Metroides. *Samus podrá verse en alguna parte. *Se busca que los jugadores definan sus propios roles. *Los jugadores se moverán en Mechs que pueden mejorarse antes de cada misión. *Los jugadores pueden ser más como "clérigos" si se equipan Cápsulas de Reparación. *Se pueden equipar Súper Misiles y otras mejoras, pero esto aumenta el peso, así que los jugadores deben buscar el balance. Criaturas Las siguientes son las criaturas conocidas hasta el momento que aparecen en el juego. * Bestia de Hielo * Escarabajo Goliat * Saltamontes de Hielo * Magullador (Bruiser) * Shriekbat de Hielo * Limer * Soldados Piratas Lugares El juego tomará lugar en sistema solar con tres planetas. * Isla C-3 Equipamiento * Rayo Lento * Misiles * Súper Misiles Jugabilidad El juego se basa en la acción cooperativa entre distintos jugadores, cada uno controlando diferentes marines de la Federación Galáctica, cada uno con su Traje Mech. El objetivo de cada misión es diferente según el escenario o lugar donde tome lugar. Hasta el momento se han desvelado dos tipos de misiones; las primeras toman lugar en el planeta Excelcion, donde los marines deben recapturar unas enormes criaturas de hielo, mientras que en la Isla C-3 los marines deben combatir a los Piratas Espaciales. Cada uno de los marines puede equiparse con objetos y armamento diferente, con el fin de desempeñar una función determinada al inicio de cada misión. El juego se desarrolla en primera persona, de forma similar a los demás de la saga Prime. Para apuntar se utiliza el giroscopio integrado en la consola Nintendo 3DS, aunque es posible que pueda utilizarse también la pantalla táctil. Desarrollo El principal productor del juego es Kensuke Tanabe, quien participó también en su momento junto con Retro Studios en el desarrollo de Metroid Prime. Según Tanabe, la idea de realizar un juego protagonizado por la Federación Galáctica estuvo en su mente desde hace más de una década.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBu5haRZ9A8 Nintendo Treehouse Día 3: Metroid Prime: Federation Force] (en inglés) Del mismo modo también ha confirmado que el Phazon, mineral al que gira en torno toda la Trilogía Prime, no aparecerá. El juego, tras su anuncio, ha recibido críticas negativas por parte de la audiencia, incluso llegando a crear una petición en Change.org para que se cancele el juego, obteniendo más de 7000 firmas, también los trailers oficiales de Youtube tienen una escala de 1000 pulgares positivos frente a 10 000 negativos. Kensuke Tanabe ya esperaba la reacción negativa por parte de los fans, pero asegura que, una vez la gente pruebe el juego, sabrá que tiene la esencia de los juegos anteriores y a muchos les gustará. Galería FVD MPFoF.png|Escarabajo Goliat. Criatura de hielo desconocida MPFoF.png|Criatura de hielo desconocida. Marines de la Federación Galáctica MPFoF.png|Marines de la Federación Galáctica. Nave de la Federación Galáctica MPFoF.png Metroid Prime Federation Force captura.jpg|Piratas Espaciales. Federation Forces captura.jpg Curiosidades * El logotipo de la Federación Galáctica que aparece en el título del juego no aparece nunca en la Trilogía Prime, sino que es introducido por primera vez en Metroid: Other M. Referencias en:Metroid Prime: Federation Force Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Metroid Prime: Federation Force